happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Snap
"It's a Snap" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-second of the first season. This episode continues the misadventures of Splendid, the super hero who does more harm than good. HTF's Episode Description Lumpy manages to get in all sorts of trouble, and this episode is no exception. Splendid does his best to save Lumpy from certain death, but it just doesn't turn out exactly the way he planned. Why would a moose eat cheese anyway? Plot In Splendid's Acorn Fortress, high above the trees, Splendid is hard at work sewing a blanket. Our hero hears Lumpy scream and flies out to investigate. Upon arriving, Splendid finds Lumpy covered in bear traps, having been lured by the cheese each trap held. Splendid tries removing a trap around Lumpy's arm, but it snaps back shut, severing Lumpy's arm. Splendid then starts to freak out and Lumpy shrieks in pain. But not before, Splendid stops the bleeding by tying the skin in Lumpy's arm into a knot like a balloon. After considering for a second, Splendid successfully removes the remaining three bear traps by karate chopping and kicking them off. Splendid gathers up the traps and throws them off into the distance. Two of the bear traps land near Cub while he plays with his toys. The third one, however, lands on Cub's head, providing a gruesome death for the poor child. Lumpy thanks Splendid and Splendid flies away. Not too long afterwards, however, Splendid hears a loud noise that makes him stop. Apparently Lumpy didn't learn his lesson, and he now has a giant bear trap clamped over his entire body. Fed up, Splendid uses his laser vision to sever the trap and flies away without checking Lumpy's status. As Splendid leaves the scene, Lumpy's head detaches from his body and lands in another trap. Then the iris closes in on a block of cheese, the item Lumpy tried so hard to acquire. Moral "You don't need a reason to send flowers!" Deaths #Cub is killed by having a bear trap clamp down on his head. (debatable, since the bear trap pinched down on his face, not his brain) #Lumpy is accidentally decapitated by Splendid's eye lasers. Goofs #When Splendid was sewing his blanket, the hand holding the needle had five fingers instead of four. #The bear trap on Lumpy's antler disappears. #Numerous unactivated bear traps on the ground near Lumpy disappear later in the episode. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #Splendid's wings disappear several times. #Splendid's moaning and screaming is similar to Lumpy's. #Cub cried before he was hit with the bear trap. (This could be for his ball or he was simply scared). #When Lumpy wave at Splendid, he has no bear trap on his head before Splendid flies away, but when Lumpy's head drop to the ground, the bear trap was on his head before the story ends. #At the end, when Lumpy's head fell down, his antler has only two prongs instead of three. # One of the bear traps lands on Cub's ball, but it showed no sign of deflation. Trivia *The meaning for the saying "It's a snap" means it's easy to accomplish. * This is the only episode where Splendid has a role while Giggles does not. *This is the first episode to show Splendid's laser beam. *This episode is the least popular of the first season. *In this episode's opening, Splendid is credited as "Splendid" while in his previous appearance, Helping Helps, he was credited as "Splendid The Flying Squirrel". ** This also occurred with Russell, as his name was listed as "Russell the Pirate" in his debut episode. Later, he is simply referred to as just "Russell" in ''Off the Hook''. *There are no female characters in this episode. *Cub was killed by a bear trap, which is ironic, considering his species. *If one looks closely when the bear trap falls on Cub, his Pacman eyes have pupils. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:No Females